Please Tell Me I'm Not Crazy
by Rachel0508
Summary: Metias isn't dead. Further explanation inside. This story probably stinks but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I had for a story. Ever since reading legend I have been looking for this on fanfiction. I finally decided that I would write one so others looking for this can be satisfied sort of. You readers have been warned that this story will probably stink. And just so you know anyone looking for swearing will be extremely disappointed. Without further wait, here is the story.

What was going on with me? How had I let myself think like this? I honestly didn't know how this was happening because we had been so careful. I can't let myself hope for something that is impossible. I still don't know how we managed to get the Colonies to except our peace efforts all those years ago.

My thoughts were still jumbled together after the attack just an hour ago. I need to sort through these thoughts before I make myself crazy.

All thoughts about keeping my head straight left the minute he walked through the door.

10 weeks earlier

Today was the anniversary of Metias's death. I can't believe that in a few months I will be older than my big brother. I never wanted to be on my own at such a young age. I never thought about how my life would change. There certainly were times when I wished Metais would leave me alone. That was only when he was keeping me from doing things like climbing the tower outside of Drake.

Metias was and always will be my big brother though. I was 15 when he died and I still miss him terribly. I know that he is watching down on us from the heavens above though.

This year is the first anniversary that Day is with me for. When I saw him on the street he remembered me but not really. Eden, Tess, Pasco, and well himself helped him to quickly regain all of his memories.

Now the two of us were sitting in the car on our way to visit him. I walk into the funeral home and James, a worker here, greets me in the entry way. He is used to me coming here and everyone knows me by name.

I head up to where the bodies are stored I guess. Day is standing downstairs waiting for me. While I'm up there I think I see someone watching me. It also feels as if I'm not alone.

I dismiss this as a side-affect of my grief. When I arrive back downstairs Day pulls me in for a hug and kisses me on the head. He always knows how to make me feel better. In a month on Independence Day we will go and visit the graves of my parents and his mother and John. Eden and Tess will come with us for visiting his mother and John.

For now the two of us are going home and I'll probably go up to our home and cry myself to sleep.

THE NEXT MONTH ON INDEPENDENCE DAY

Today we went to the graves of Day's family and my parents. We went to see Metais last month. At my parent's grave I again felt that strange presence that I did when I was visiting Metais. Yet somehow, even though I felt strong grief at John and Day's mother's grave, I didn't feel it when visiting them.

Maybe I will soon get an explanation for this strange sensation of being watched.

ONE WEEK BEFORE PRESENT TIME

That sensation has been occurring even more. Like last week I felt it when I woke up early in the morning throwing up. I already did a test and I'm not pregnant. I also felt that when Day proposed to me 3 days ago. This thing is really starting to freak me out.

MORNING OF THE PRESENT DAY

Right now I'm sitting in the Elector's jeep with Anden. I'm escorting him to this conference in the bad parts of Las Angeles.

A huge explosion throws the jeep on its side. I start crawling towards him to make sure he is safe. Luckily everyone is alright.

PRESENT TIME

I know I'm really out of it when I see Metias walk through that door.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter everyone. Yay! I hope you enjoy. Some questions you might have had from last chapter will be answered.

"Hey Junebug." I think I'm making myself crazy. I'm just imagining Metias here. Right? No. I can't let doubt slip it's ugly self into my mind. I can't make myself crazy over this. I must have a look of pure shock on my face because Metias says:

"What you aren't happy to see me?"

Luckily I don't have to answer because Day walks in with Pasco at that moment. Pasco looks completely lost but I guess I would be too if there was a random guy in my friend's apartment and her boyfriend wasn't reacting at all.

Metias however looks as if he is about to kill Day. Oh right, he doesn't know about our relationship.

"uh What's going on here June?" Pasco stutters out.

" Pasco this is my brother Metias" I state.

"Wait, isn't your brother dead?"

" I thought so until like right now."

" Oh ok"

Metias walks next to me and whispers something about wondering if I know that Day is standing in front of me. I tell him that I do in fact know that Day is standing in front of me.

"I don't think you two got on the right foot when you met. Metias Iparis meet Daniel Altan Wing." I quietly introduce the two of them to eachother.

"We've met" Metias says bitterly.

"Well I have to go pick up Eden. So I'll see the three of you later" I say happy to get away from here.

" No June I can pick up Eden" Day offers.

I give him my 'if you think you can get away from here that easily you're wrong' look. I grab my coat and keys then literally skip out to my car.

Once I leave, I make a quick stop at the doctors' office. I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative. The puking hasn't stopped though. My doctor tells me that I can come back in 2 weeks to find out the results.

Eden works as an engineer in the Battalla sector. It's actually quit easy to find him at work though. Eden gets in the car and we return to the tension-filled apartment.

Sorry it isn't longer. I get motivated to write more when people review. Also please tell me if you think I should continue and if you think June should be pregnant. I'm not sure this is the right time for it. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you readers and I'll try to update again soon. It will be sooner though if I get some reviews wink wink.


End file.
